


We Can Be Misfits Together

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Minor Angst, Post steven vs amethyst, just wanted to write this to give my sad heart some closure, simple short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Amethyst have a short chat after the events of Steven vs Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Misfits Together

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode so here we go

Steven and Amethyst sat on the sidelines of the Ruins. The “Ruined Ruins” as Pearl called it, as she cleaned the whole arena. Steven even offered to help, but Pearl preferred things cut her way.   
The two sat in silence for a little while, and Steven leaned backwards, his back resting against the row behind him. Amethyst followed, and they both stared into the clouds.   
“Sorry about… Everything.” Amethyst mumbled. She knew she was bad with words, but hey, it’s the thought that counts.  
“Me too.” Steven sighed.  
They were quiet again, and then Steven spoke up again.  
“Y’know, I’ve always kind of looked up to you.”  
“You looked up to me? You’re kidding me, right?” Amethyst laughed, facing him from the side.  
“I mean it,” Steven nodding, still staring off, “You’re different, like me. But you always seemed to just… I don’t know, work with it.”  
“Steven…”  
“Like, I’ll never be mom. I’m starting to accept that. But it’s just… hard, y’know?”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m a quartz, we’re supposed to be big, strong, and always fighting! I’m none of that! I never will be.”  
They nodded to each other, and laid in silence again.   
Eventually, Steven spoke up again.   
“But you know what?”  
“What?”  
“I like you better this way.”


End file.
